tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
"Scrapvenger Hunt" Transcript - Total Drama Roleplay
17:33 <@Chris|Elliot> ----START---- 17:33 <@Chris|Elliot> (the episode starts at ten o'clock in the morning; the contestants are enjoying their free time) 17:33 <+Lainey> (BACK) 17:34 <+Totoro|> (their first time? twss) 17:34 <@Scythe> (Too much free time.) 17:34 <@DirkHoffman> *sits next to Candy in the cafeteria* 17:34 <+Bernie|> *Wakes out of bed; tired and moaning* 17:34 * Dianne| is swimming in the pool. 17:34 <+Victoria|> Hey Grove. 17:34 <+Ross||> *is still sleeping like he usually does at 10 AM* 17:34 <@Chris|Elliot> *sits next to Dirk* 17:34 <+Gini|> Oh, Hi Dirk! 17:34 <+Ross|> (Use maroon font, TDA15) 17:34 <@DirkHoffman> D: 17:34 <@DirkHoffman> Uhhh... 17:34 <+Grove|> Hey Victoria 17:34 <+Bernie|> Agh, I am not in a better shape than yesterday. 17:34 <+Bernie|> -_- 17:34 <@Chris|Elliot> *rests his head on Dirk's shoulder. 17:34 <@DirkHoffman> Elliot. 17:34 <@Scythe> *Is still in room* 17:34 <+Gini|> and Elliot! <3 17:34 <@Chris|Elliot> *rests his head on Dirk's shoulder.** 17:34 <@DirkHoffman> I understand that your... 17:34 <+NekoIsLance> -sits down in the cafeteria- 17:34 <@Chris|Elliot> Yes? 17:34 <+Grove|> I'm starting to feel normal again 17:34 <@Chris|Elliot> :) 17:34 <@DirkHoffman> Friend is a... 17:34 <@DirkHoffman> Friend. 17:34 <+Frankie-Nalyd> Frankie: *raps as he showers* We start another day of this game we gotta play./There's no point to delay, though we're heading for some pain. 17:34 <+Nina|> (CONF) Victoria attacking me yesterday was the perfect opportunity. 17:34 <+Gini|> Tee-hee! 17:34 <@DirkHoffman> But does she have to join us for breakfast? 17:34 Ross| has changed nick to DougTheDiaperGuy 17:34 <+Candy|> (I seriously keep thinking that D: is a sad face) 17:34 <+Reddy|Sydney> Sydney: *wakes up in her room* 17:34 <+Victoria|> I really wish we could be on the same team. 17:34 <+Frankie-Nalyd> Frankie: *continues shower rapping* Part o' Chris' whacked out display, trying to get the pay./No matter how much we try 'n' stay, this is Chris' game at the end of the day. 17:34 <@DirkHoffman> (It is, Ale.) 17:35 <+Bernie|> *Walks to the mess hall; and grabs an oatmeal bowl and apple juice* 17:35 <@DirkHoffman> (Or, it was right there.) 17:35 <@Scythe> (Conf) Yeeeeah, I've been awake for about 5 hours now. I just don't want to leave my room and talk to those... "People". 17:35 <@Chris|Elliot> Uh... truth is Dirk.. she kinda scares me. 17:35 <+Jackson||> *is also swimming in the pool* 17:35 <@Chris|Elliot> o.o 17:35 <@DirkHoffman> :| 17:35 <@DirkHoffman> Then why is she... 17:35 <+Bernie|> (Dedicated to Oatmeal. :3) 17:35 <+Candy|> (Oh. I. AM. SO. TIRED.) 17:35 <+Lainey> *designing a dress in room while listening to her uPod and singing along* 17:35 <+Nina|> *sits next to Candy* Hi! 17:35 <+Reddy|Sydney> Sydney: *showers in her bathroom* 17:35 <@Chris|Elliot> Don't look her straight in the eye. 17:35 <+Dianne|> (CONF) I have a pool back home and I swim in it everyday before school to keep my stamina up. 17:35 <@Chris|Elliot> o_o 17:35 <+Victoria|> (If ppl agree, can we switch teams like Katie and Izzy in TDI?) 17:35 <+Candy|> Hi Nina! ^-^ 17:35 <+Gini|> *waves to Elliot* 17:35 <+Grove|> Well it's alright :/ 17:35 <+Victoria|> (Please Ryan?) 17:35 <@Chris|Elliot> *shivers* 17:35 <+Grove|> Just do your best and I'll do my best 17:35 <+Reddy|Sydney> Sydney: (CONF) So, it's time for our first challenge... interesting. 17:35 <+Reddy|Sydney> *walks down from her room* 17:35 <+Lainey> (Landry... Don't remind me of a pool... ugggh) 17:36 <+Nina|> Hey Dirk! 17:36 <+Bernie|> *Sits next to Dirk, and stares at his sunglasses* 17:36 <+Dianne|> (Sorry :c) 17:36 <+Bernie|> That's pretty cool, red hoodie. o.o 17:36 <+Victoria|> So Grove, I was wondering if you would like to... go out sometime? 17:36 <@DirkHoffman> (No, Victoria.) 17:36 <@DirkHoffman> (No switching teams. :s) 17:36 <+Gini|> So Nina, How's it going with Victoria? 17:36 <+Totoro|> (Lol, Dirk is king of the nerds.) 17:36 <@DirkHoffman> (...:|) 17:36 <+Grove|> Um... um... this is kinda sudden 17:36 <+Victoria|> (Awwwwwwwwwww) 17:36 <@DirkHoffman> (You're asking him out on the SECOND episode? :|) 17:36 <+Victoria|> I know, I get it. 17:36 <+Ross||> (conf) Do I have to get up early every morning? >.> 17:36 <+NekoIsLance> -hums to self while eating- 17:36 <@Chris|Elliot> (CONF) I think I'll pwn in this challenge... long as it doesn't involve climbing, hiking, swimming, jumping, walking, sleeping, sitting, crawling, eating or tubing. :| 17:36 <+Frankie-Nalyd> Frankie: *gets out of shower, goes into suite* 17:36 <+Candy|> (^...@Ryan) 17:36 <+Totoro|> (They will have kids by the 7th episode. @Ryan) 17:37 <+Bernie|> .... Victoria, those breasts are too big for your brain. :c 17:37 <+Lainey> (It's fine. I've just been busy cleaning one all day) 17:37 <+Gini|> (giggles* 17:37 <+Dianne|> (:3) 17:37 <@Chris|Elliot> C: *enters cafeteria* 17:37 <+Gini|> *giggles* 17:37 * Victoria| ignores Bernie. 17:37 <+Grove|> I think I'm going to... think about it 17:37 <+Jackson||> *gets out of the pool and walks over to the cafeteria* 17:37 <+Gini|> Your funny Bernie! 17:37 <@Chris|Elliot> C: Hello, cruisers! Having fun? You should be; this place is tight, and super-expensive! 17:37 <+Nina|> Candy, Dirk, Vicki is totally betraying her team. She is totally asking Grove out. 17:37 * Dianne| gets out of the pool and walks to the cafeteria. 17:37 <@Chris|Elliot> (Everyone stfu. 17:37 <@Chris|Elliot> (Everyone stfu.) 17:37 <+Candy|> (CONF) I watch this show sometimes, and, like, some of the challenges make you look like you could get killed. :s If you die, you lost a very important part of your life. D: 17:37 <+Candy|> (Sorry. I type slow) 17:37 <@Chris|Elliot> C: But don't get too settled in. You may very well be the first loser voted off the cruise ship at our elimination ceremony on the helicopter pad. 17:37 <+NekoIsLance> Ain't about the money, money, money, Chriiiiis! 17:38 <+Dianne|> (:3) 17:38 <@Chris|Elliot> C: ... 17:38 <+Lainey> (Price Tag!) 17:38 <@Scythe> *Finally leaves room* 17:38 <@Chris|Elliot> C: Lance, I could boot you off this cruise at any time. 17:38 <+Candy|> (Which is now stuck in my head.) 17:38 <+Ross||> Please do, Chris 17:38 <+NekoIsLance> Sorrryyyyy. :s 17:38 <@Chris|Elliot> C: Now, I'm glad you're all here; we're going to talk about the first challenge. Yep, it's starting right now. 17:38 <+Totoro|> (Helipad of losers rip off. >.>) 17:38 <+Jackson||> Right now? o.o 17:38 <+DougTheDiaperGuy> (String version of F**k You is stuck in my head. Thx, Neko xD) 17:38 <+Bernie|> Whattt-- 17:38 <+NekoIsLance> (ILY too.) 17:38 <+Dianne|> Don't boot him off. That wouldn't be fair. D: 17:38 <+DougTheDiaperGuy> (:p) 17:39 <+Lainey> *finally arrives* 17:39 <+Lainey> \ 17:39 <@Chris|Elliot> C: Now, here's the tricky bit. You have to find it in the right place. The other team will know where your brochure is. You will know where the other team's brochure is. If you really want to know where your brochure is, you will either have to find it for yourself, or ask the other team and hope that they give it to you. 17:39 <+Totoro|> (Scanvange hunt I bet.) 17:39 <+Bernie|> Challenges? :s Aren't we being too hasty, Chris. 17:39 <+Dianne|> Wait Chris can I change out my swin suit first? 17:39 <@Scythe> (Hmmmmm?) 17:39 <@Chris|Elliot> (Whoops) 17:39 <+Ross||> So....basically it's Capture the Flag. :| 17:39 <@Scythe> (Did you skip a part?) 17:39 <+Nina|> Great. 17:39 <@Chris|Elliot> C: The challenge is a scavenger hunt. You and your team will have to run around to look for a brochure with your team name on it. The first team back here wins. 17:39 <+Ross||> Couldv'e just said that >.> 17:39 <@Chris|Elliot> C: Now, here's the tricky bit. You have to find it in the right place. The other team will know where your brochure is. You will know where the other team's brochure is. If you really want to know where your brochure is, you will either have to find it for yourself, or ask the other team and hope that they give it to you. 17:39 <+Totoro|> (KNEW IT!) 17:39 <+Totoro|> (KNEW IT KNEW IT!!!) 17:39 <+Gini|> Sounds like Fun! 17:39 <+Totoro|> (>:() 17:39 <+Gini|> Tee-hee! 17:40 <+Lainey> (shush guys...) 17:40 <@Scythe> Alright... 17:40 <@Chris|Elliot> C: But, if they're smart, they'll probably want theirs in return. 17:40 <@Chris|Elliot> C: For the first time in the series, I'm going to make this a rule for this challenge; no sabotaging. At least not this episode. 17:40 <+Dianne|> Chris....I honestly can't do this challenge in a swin suit. 17:40 <+Jackson||> Who would sabotage the first challenge, anyway? 17:40 <+Jackson||> o-o 17:40 <@DirkHoffman> *whistles(* 17:40 <@DirkHoffman> *whistles* 17:40 <+Bernie|> (Alejandro. XD) 17:40 <@Scythe> (Conf) Why does it seem like Chris actually cares for our well-being? 17:41 <+Lainey> (Dirk.) 17:41 <+Grove|> Wait, we're allowed to sabotage nornally? 17:41 <@Chris|Elliot> Now, there's another twist. Your team will only get three opportunities to guess where their brochure is. So, if you've tried twice, and you haven't gotten it yet, it might be a good idea to get the other team's help. If one team is eliminated before another team, the surviving team automatically wins. 17:41 <+Jackson||> (He dun know Dirk is evil. >:c) 17:41 <+Dianne|> (*swim suit) 17:41 <@Chris|Elliot> Now, chop-chop! I've given a random teammate the opposing team's location. You can go into separate chatrooms and discuss. If your teammate really doesn't you enough to disclose the information with you - maybe they think you're trying to help the other team - then, they just have to pretend like they weren't told. 17:41 <+Lainey> (Dirk doesn't know Dirk is evil. >:C) 17:41 * Dianne| sighs. 17:41 <@Chris|Elliot> #screamingcaptains / #killersailors 17:41 <+Totoro|> (May I go in and look. :3) 17:41 <@Chris|Elliot> Either way, one team is gettin' immunity. Start the challenge! 17:42 <@DirkHoffman> (Chris.) 17:43 <@DirkHoffman> (You need to tell each team where the other team's brochure is.) 17:43 <@Scythe> (We don't know yet?) 17:43 <@DirkHoffman> (No.) 17:43 <@Chris|Elliot> (PM) 17:45 <@Scythe> We're all just "loving" this challenge ya got her, Chris. 17:47 <+Grove|> (Conf) From the beginning, this challenge made no sense to me. And it still doesn't :| 17:47 * Frankie-Nalyd busts a move 17:47 <+Frankie-Nalyd> :| 17:47 <+Lainey> (conf) Maybe our brochure is in my room! Under a pillow! Like the tooth fairy! 17:47 <+Lainey> (conf) :D 17:47 <+Dianne|> (Just so ya'll know Dianne is still in her bikini :p) 17:47 <@Chris|Elliot> (CONF) I know Frankie's on the other team but... my hair flows in no other way when he dance. :| 17:48 <@Chris|Elliot> (CONF) I know Frankie's on the other team but... my hair flows in no other way when he dance. :|* 17:48 <+DougTheDiaperGuy> (xDD) 17:48 <+Frankie-Nalyd> (Sexy) 17:48 <+Dianne|> (Chris never allowed her to change xD) 17:52 <@Chris|Elliot> C: We have a winner! 17:52 <+Frankie-Nalyd> :o 17:52 <+Jackson||> o.o 17:52 <@Chris|Elliot> O.O 17:52 <+Bernie|> ? 17:52 <@DirkHoffman> ? 17:52 <@DirkHoffman> What?! 17:52 <+Bernie|> O.O 17:52 <@DirkHoffman> Who?! 17:52 <+NekoIsLance> :-O 17:52 <+Dianne|> Who is it? 17:52 <+Gini|> We do? 17:52 <+Victoria|> Who? 17:52 (what all happened?) 17:52 <+NekoIsLance> Whooooooooooooooooooo? 17:52 <+Gini|> Tee-hee? 17:52 <@Chris|Elliot> C: The Killer Sailors! :D 17:52 <@Scythe> :| 17:52 <+Candy|> D: 17:52 <+Jackson||> D: 17:52 <+NekoIsLance> YAAAAAAAY! 17:52 <+Bernie|> Aw. D: 17:52 <+Nina|> :o 17:52 <+Gini|> D: 17:52 <@Scythe> ...Really? :| 17:52 <+Victoria|> Ugh! 17:52 <@DirkHoffman> O.O" 17:52 <@Chris|Elliot> C: Who Ross was told by Victoria! 17:52 <+Frankie-Nalyd> Frankie: WORD, G! 17:52 <@DirkHoffman> O.O 17:52 <@Chris|Elliot> C: :D 17:52 <@DirkHoffman> VICTORIA. 17:52 <+Bernie|> Victoria. -___- 17:52 <+Nina|> VICKI. 17:52 <+Jackson||> Victoria? D: 17:52 <@Scythe> Ah. 17:52 <@DirkHoffman> :@ 17:52 <@Scythe> Alright. 17:52 <+Candy|> Victoria, that's not good, is it? D: 17:52 <+Victoria|> WHat?! 17:52 <@Chris|Elliot> C: I love spoiling things, I really do. 17:53 <+Gini|> >:( 17:53 <+Dianne|> So my team wom? 17:53 <+Dianne|> O.o 17:53 <+Candy|> Oh, by the way, Nina, you forgot your rings. 17:53 <+Gini|> Betty smells a traitor! 17:53 <+Dianne|> (*won) 17:53 <@DirkHoffman> :@ 17:53 <+Nina|> No. Its not. @Candy Thanks. 17:53 * Candy| hands Nina back her rings. 17:53 <@Chris|Elliot> You are sooo not a level 83 spartan. 17:53 <@Chris|Elliot> :@ 17:53 <+Lainey> Dirk looks got. 17:53 <+Lainey> D: 17:53 <+Victoria|> What are u talking about? 17:53 <+Lainey> hot* 17:53 <+Reddy|Sydney> Sydney: (conf) We won! Alright... 17:53 <+Grove|> (Conf) Poor Victoria. I don't even know what happened, but go Sailors! 17:53 <+Lainey> Like he's about to blow a bracket into a parabola. 17:53 <+Lainey> D: 17:53 <@Scythe> (Conf) Well, first challenge is a victory. And we barely did anything... 17:53 <@Chris|Elliot> C: Alright all you crazy cats. 17:53 <+Victoria|> (CONF) Chris is such a lier, I haven't even talked to Ross yet! 17:53 <+Dianne|> (CONF) I knew MY team will win. :) 17:53 <+Lainey> We're not cats. 17:54 <+Lainey> o.o 17:54 <+Dianne|> (*would) 17:54 <@Chris|Elliot> C: It seems that the Killer Sailors have won. 17:54 <+Dianne|> Yes! :D 17:54 <@Chris|Elliot> C: You know what that means. ;) 17:54 <+Bernie|> (CONF) .... First challenge, no big deal. :( 17:54 <+Lainey> I do? 17:54 <+Lainey> o.o 17:54 <+Jackson||> Elimination... 17:54 <@Chris|Elliot> C: *throws a pie at Elliot* 17:54 <+NekoIsLance> We doooooooooooooo? 17:54 <+Ross||> (conf) Gosh, I feel important. Like that one time I spend a whole 24 hours playing Call of Honor nonstop. Well...it wasn't really that imoprtant...but the though counts, right? :| 17:54 <@Chris|Elliot> What the heck man? D: 17:54 Jaxswim ~Jaxswim@99-185-40-191.lightspeed.sntcca.sbcglobal.net has joined #TDWIKI-RP 17:54 <+Victoria|> *crying* Just put me on that helicopter 17:54 <@Chris|Elliot> C: Just throwing that in for comical effect. 17:54 <+Gini|> (CONF) I think I knwo who im voting for! Tee-Hee! 17:54 <+Nina|> (CONF) That backstabbing little... 17:54 <@Chris|Elliot> C: No, but srsly. 17:54 <+Gini|> *know 17:55 <+Frankie-Nalyd> Frankie: Ross, buddy, nice work! How'd you find it? 17:55 <@Chris|Elliot> C: Screaming Captains, I'll see you at the ceremony! 17:55 <+Victoria|> I swear I havent talked to Ross yet, I don't know what he is talking about. 17:55 <+Ross||> She told me. :| *points to Victoria* 17:55 <@Chris|Elliot> I'm allergic to blueberries! 17:55 <@Chris|Elliot> D: 17:55 <+Dianne|> I was a witness 17:55 <+Ross||> That....and I went in there for some chips. 17:55 <+Grove|> (Conf) So Ross did it for us. He must be the smartest lazy person ever 17:55 <+Candy|> Blueberries are yummy. :D 17:55 <+Bernie|> Candy. 17:55 <+Lainey> (conf) I'm so buying mom that Samantha and Terry cup if they got any here! 17:55 <+Reddy|Sydney> Sydney: (conf) I'd hate to be the poor sucker who told Ross... 17:55 <@Chris|Elliot> ----Ceremony---- 17:55 <+Bernie|> There chips. 17:55 <+Victoria|> No I didn't! 17:55 <@Chris|Elliot> ----Ceremony---- 17:55 <+Candy|> They're like normal berries...but blue. :B 17:55 <@Chris|Elliot> Well. 17:55 <@DirkHoffman> (Send your votes to the confessional.) 17:55 <+Bernie|> :p 17:56 <@Scythe> (Bee Are Bee.) 17:56 <+Victoria|> Well, it was nice to RP 17:56 <+Jackson||> (What? o-o) 17:56 <+Ross||> (Tdwp, stay in character) 17:56 <@Chris|Elliot> It seems that you all failed completely. 17:56 <+Victoria|> (Ross lied) 17:56 <@Chris|Elliot> Especially Victoria, cause she's a backstabber. 17:56 <@Chris|Elliot> ;) 17:56 <+Lainey> //Huuur. Ross would lie. 17:56 <@Chris|Elliot> Anyways. 17:56 <+Victoria|> No I am not! 17:56 <+Grove|> (Conf) No one was really being fair to Victoria from the beginning. I feel bad for her :( 17:57 <@Chris|Elliot> Send in your votes1 17:57 <+Reddy|Sydney> . 17:57 <+Reddy|Sydney> (check for lag) 17:57 <+DougTheDiaperGuy> (no lag) 17:57 <+Victoria|> I know I am out! 17:57 <+Candy|> (CONF) I feel bad about my vote. :C They had really pretty hair. D:! 17:57 <+Victoria|> OMG! I know why Ross said it was me! 17:57 <+Ross||> (This was a very short episode. -w-) 17:57 <+NekoIsLance> (It was.) 17:57 <+DougTheDiaperGuy> (IKR?) 17:57 <+Candy|> (Yep. -w-) 17:58 <+Bernie|> (Mhm. @Ross) 17:58 (when did it start?) 17:58 <+Jackson||> (Terribly short, I blame the challenge.) 17:58 <+Nina|> Why? 17:58 <+Victoria|> Elliot told him and that is his best friend, but y me? 17:58 <@Chris|Elliot> Me? 17:58 (When did it start?) 17:58 <@Chris|Elliot> I had no involvement in this. 17:58 <@Chris|Elliot> >_> 17:58 <+Totoro|> (*why) 17:58 <+Victoria|> Well, I am gone. 17:58 <+Dianne|> (The elimination should be long :p) 17:58 <@Chris|Elliot> Alrighty contestants! 17:58 <+Bernie|> (Tdwp stay in character) 17:58 <@Chris|Elliot> *cruisers 17:58 <@Scythe> Obviously. 17:58 <+Victoria|> (I liked to RP and hope to debut but it was nice) 17:58 <@Chris|Elliot> Heh heh! 17:59 <@Chris|Elliot> (Tdwp, let me talk.) 17:59 <+DougTheDiaperGuy> (Hush up, Tdwp) 17:59 <@Chris|Elliot> I have 7 brochures. 17:59 <@Chris|Elliot> And I have one nothing. 17:59 <@DirkHoffman> *raises an eyebrow at Victoria* 17:59 <+Victoria|> *crying* 17:59 <+Jackson||> *appears calm* 17:59 <@Chris|Elliot> That nothing is for the one that everyone hates, and I hate too. 17:59 <@Chris|Elliot> I mean. 17:59 <+Bernie|> *Glances at Victoria* 17:59 <@Chris|Elliot> Come on. 17:59 <+Gini|> *plays with Candy's hair* 17:59 <@Chris|Elliot> Who get's voted off on the first day? 18:00 <+Nina|> *glares at Victoria* 18:00 <@Chris|Elliot> The first brochure goes to... 18:00 <@Chris|Elliot> Bernie! 18:00 <@Chris|Elliot> :D 18:00 <+Bernie|> Huh? O.o 18:00 <+Lainey> //ew. 18:00 <+Candy|> *braids Gini's hair* ^-^ 18:00 <+Bernie|> I was sleeping what happened? 18:00 <@Chris|Elliot> *tosses a brochure to Bernie* 18:00 <+Bernie|> :| 18:00 <+Jackson||> Good for you, Bernie. 18:00 <@Chris|Elliot> Just take it. 18:00 <+Bernie|> *Is hit in head* Ow. 18:00 <@Chris|Elliot> -_- 18:00 <+Jackson||> (Why aren't these items edible? >:c) 18:00 <@Chris|Elliot> Candy! 18:00 <@Chris|Elliot> :D 18:00 <+Gini|> Yay Candy! 18:01 <@Chris|Elliot> *tosses Candy a brochure* 18:01 <+Candy|> ^-^ Yayyy! 18:01 <@Chris|Elliot> Dirk! 18:01 <+Dianne|> (Last season had report cards :p @Jackson) 18:01 <@Chris|Elliot> My man! 18:01 <+Lainey> //Paper is edible, bt they may cut your tongue XD 18:01 <+Candy|> (^ @Landry) 18:01 <@Chris|Elliot> *tosses a brochure to Dirk* 18:01 <@DirkHoffman> *catches it, smirking* 18:01 <+Jackson||> (I know, I just want these items to be edible. D:) 18:01 <@Chris|Elliot> Elliot, come up and get your's. >_> 18:01 <+Jackson||> (* D: )) 18:01 <@Chris|Elliot> E: This isn't made from ply wood, right? 18:01 <+Gini|> (I swaer if I get vcoted out) 18:01 <@Chris|Elliot> C: Sit down. -_- 18:01 <+Gini|> *(swear) 18:02 <@Chris|Elliot> Gini! 18:02 <+Gini|> YAY!!!!! 18:02 <@Chris|Elliot> Come get your's too. 18:02 <+Dianne|> (*gives Addict an edible brochure* :3) 18:02 <@Chris|Elliot> >_>? 18:02 <@Chris|Elliot> *>_> 18:02 <+Gini|> Tee-Hee! 18:02 <+Candy|> Yay Gini! :D. 18:02 <@Chris|Elliot> And Jackson! 18:02 <@Chris|Elliot> :D 18:02 <+Jackson||> Yes! :D 18:02 <@Chris|Elliot> *tosses Jackson a brochure* 18:02 <+Jackson||> *catches it* 18:02 <@Chris|Elliot> Looks like we have our bottom two tonight. 18:02 <@Chris|Elliot> ;) 18:02 <+Lainey> //Gini should eat the brochure as it's in character XD 18:02 <@DirkHoffman> *grins* 18:02 <+Gini|> Nina :( 18:02 <@Chris|Elliot> One of you will be going home.. 18:03 <+Nina|> Bottom two? :( 18:03 <@Chris|Elliot> And one of you... 18:03 <+Victoria|> Bye 18:03 <@Chris|Elliot> Will be a loser. 18:03 <@Chris|Elliot> But stay- 18:03 <@Chris|Elliot> (Tdwp, don't do that.) 18:03 <@Chris|Elliot> But stay. 18:03 <+Bernie|> *crosses fingers* Come on Nina. 18:03 <+Candy|> Nina? But she has such pretty rings! D: 18:03 <+Nina|> Thanks! 18:03 <@Chris|Elliot> This brochure symbolizes safty. 18:03 <@Chris|Elliot> And this nothing symbolizes....... 18:03 <@Chris|Elliot> Nothing! 18:03 <+Gini|> Nina is Gini's friend! D: 18:03 <+Candy|> (...Dako, you don't play Nina normally, right? xD) 18:03 <@Chris|Elliot> One of you losers is going to go home... 18:03 <+Candy|> (*safety) 18:03 <+Jackson||> (KG plays Nina normally) 18:04 <@Chris|Elliot> But who will it be? 18:04 <+Nina|> (No) 18:04 <@Chris|Elliot> Will it be Nina, the loudmouth psycho? 18:04 <+Nina|> Hey! 18:04 <+Candy|> (Oh. I'd be so pissed if my charrie got voted off in the first episode without me being there...xD.) 18:04 <@Chris|Elliot> Or Victoria, the loudmouth psycho? 18:04 <@Chris|Elliot> And backstabber1 18:04 <+Victoria|> I deserve that for nothung 18:04 <@Chris|Elliot> *! 18:04 <+Nina|> (Stop! :'() 18:04 <@Chris|Elliot> The last brochure goes to....................................... 18:04 <@Chris|Elliot> ........................................................... 18:04 <+Dianne|> (Same I'd be all "RAGE D:<" then spam Ryan in PM :p @Ale) 18:04 <@Chris|Elliot> .......................................................... 18:04 <@Chris|Elliot> ......................................................... 18:04 <@Chris|Elliot> ......................................................... 18:04 <@Chris|Elliot> ........................................................ 18:05 <@Chris|Elliot> ....................................................... 18:05 <@Chris|Elliot> ...................................................... 18:05 <@Chris|Elliot> ..................................................... 18:05 <+Lainey> //*throws a rock at Bigez* 18:05 <+Candy|> (......WE GET IT.) 18:05 <+Bernie|> Just say it! 18:05 <+NekoIsLance> (:@) 18:05 <+Bernie|> >-> 18:05 <+Ross||> (It's not that suprising who's going :@) 18:05 <@Chris|Elliot> .................................................... 18:05 <@Chris|Elliot> ................................................... 18:05 <@Chris|Elliot> .................................................. 18:05 <@Chris|Elliot> ... 18:05 <+NekoIsLance> (BIGEZ.) 18:05 <@Chris|Elliot> .. 18:06 <@Chris|Elliot> . 18:06 <+Candy|> (Bigez, wtf) 18:06 <@Chris|Elliot> BRB, gotta pee. 18:06 <+Lainey> //*throws a rock at Bigez* 18:06 <@Chris|Elliot> *runs to the bathroom* 18:06 <+Dianne|> (Stop acting like Ryan and get on with it >:c) 18:06 <+Frankie-Nalyd> (*was the best Chris ever* ;)) 18:06 (xDDDDD) 18:06 <+Totoro|> (WTF is Ryan doing such a bad job? :|) 18:06 <+Lainey> //WTF. >:@ 18:06 <+Ross||> (What.....the f**k >.>) 18:06 <+DougTheDiaperGuy> (FFFFFFUUUUU--) 18:06 <+Gini|> Chris needs to go potty! 18:06 <@Scythe> ... 18:06 <@Chris|Elliot> *comes back* 18:06 <+Bernie|> (-_-) 18:06 <@Chris|Elliot> Oh yeah. 18:06 <+Jackson||> :|" 18:06 <+Gini|> Tee-hee! 18:06 <@Chris|Elliot> Nina, your safe. 18:06 <+Dianne|> (*Ruffles Nalyd's hair*) 18:06 <+NekoIsLance> (Bigez. Go die in a hole.) 18:06 <+Nina|> :o What? 18:06 <@Scythe> Get on with it. -_- 18:06 <+Bernie|> (Let's go Bigez. xD) 18:06 <+NekoIsLance> (:@) 18:06 <+Gini|> YAY! 18:06 <+Candy|> :O 18:06 <@Chris|Elliot> Victoria, you're a goner. 18:06 <+Victoria|> *crying* 18:06 <+Grove|> Bye Victoria :( 18:06 <@Chris|Elliot> ;) 18:06 <@DirkHoffman> Seeya, Vicki. 18:06 <+Grove|> Nice getting to know you for... a day 18:06 <+Nina|> Bye Vicki! ;) *waves evilly* 18:06 <+Jackson||> Bye, Victoria. 18:06 * Candy| huggles Victoria. :C 18:06 <+Reddy|Sydney> (k, i gtg bye 18:06 <+Gini|> Bye!!!!! 18:07 Reddy|Sydney 98a06080@gateway/web/freenode/ip.152.160.96.128 has quit Page closed 18:07 <+Victoria|> I knew it 18:07 <@Chris|Elliot> (Ryan, can you finish off?) 18:07 <@Chris|Elliot> (I gtg.) 18:07 <@Scythe> (Conf) She had a pretty weird last name. 18:07 <+DougTheDiaperGuy> (Bai, Victoria) 18:07 <+Victoria|> In real life i am crying so hare 18:07 <@DirkHoffman> (conf) What did I say last time? In order to win, you have to think. And, you have to think smart-ly. ;) *realizes what he just said and awkwardly coughs* 18:07 <@DirkHoffman> -- END -- S S S